


Come back to sleep.

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [4]
Category: Karmaland, Karmaland 4, Video Blogging RPF, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Auron estudia psicología, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kinda?, M/M, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: Auron le había prometido a Luzu que estaría en la cama a la una. Pero eran las cuatro, y su cerebro no quería retener los casos psicoanalistas de Freud.Este fic es sólo una excusa de darme el comfort que necesito cuando estudio. Dedicado a Kris porque me banca gritar sobre este ship hasta las siete de la mañana y compartir headcanons. Sos un ser de luz.ALSO, SUBÍ EL FIC NÚMERO VEINTE EN ESTE TAG. ESTOY GRITANDO.
Relationships: Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez
Series: LuzuPlay 💫 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859074
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Come back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceRavioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRavioli/gifts).



> Auron estudia psicología, y estaría entre segundo y tercer año en este fic. Luzu estudia Comunicación Audiovisual.
> 
> ¿Escribiré algún otro fanfic con este AU? Quien sabe.

Se había prometido ir a dormir hacía horas. Las fotocopias estaban esparcidas en la mesa, creando un patrón irreconocible. Tenía resúmenes escritos, pero apenas podía entender la letra, borrosa bajo su mirada cansada. Sus resaltadores estaban ocultos entre las hojas, y sospechaba que había perdido uno o dos bajo la mesa. 

Estudiar psicología era un coñazo. 

Auron sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando hizo la admisión en la universidad de Salamanca, y aún así estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. La presión de tener que mantener un promedio casi perfecto estaba afectándolo.

Sus manos empezaron a temblar, y suspiró profundamente. Había llegado al punto cúlmine de la madrugada, en donde el café dejaba de hacerle efecto, y dudaba hasta de quién era.

Lo que arruinaba más su humor, era saber que no podía irse a dormir. Tenía sólo dos días antes del examen final, y notaba que estaba teniendo goteras en su conocimiento. Sin importar cuánto se había esforzado en memorizar los casos de Freud, ya los comenzaba a confundir. 

—Joder.

Se quitó los lentes, para masajear sus ojos adoloridos por unos segundos. Si su cálculo no estaba errado, tardaría tres o cuatro horas en releer todos los textos, y era tiempo que no tenía. 

Que jodida mierda era su vida. 

Juntó toda su energía para levantarse, y medir cada movimiento hasta la cocina. La falta de sueño lo volvía increíblemente torpe, y quería evitar despertar a Luzu con otra taza rota a las cuatro de la mañana de nuevo. 

—¿Auronsito? 

Escuchar la voz de su novio por los pasillos sólo lo volvió más miserable, y desencadenó que quisiera dejar de estudiar, y acostarse a su lado. 

Se resistió a contestarle, rogando que Luzu estuviera hablando sonámbulo. Notó que no había tenido buena suerte cuando escuchó sus pasos en el pasillo. 

—¿Qué haces despierto? Pensé que esta noche dormiríamos juntos —. Su voz sonaba ronca, y resbalaba las palabras. Se acercó hasta donde estaba, encontrándose en la intersección entre la cocina y el comedor. 

—Perdón, mi niño —suspiró, bajando la cabeza. —Estaba repasando el temario, cuando me di cuenta que no me acordaba de todos los casos de Freud, y los estaba releyendo. 

Luzu sonrió orgulloso, apenas un esbozo por el sueño que aún tenía. 

—Sabes muy bien que si no duermes, después no vas a poder dar tu cien por ciento, honey.

Auron levantó su mirada, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por enfocarse en los bonitos ojos del mayor. 

—Lo sé, Luzu, lo sé. Pero es que en serio no los recuerdo todos, y- —. Fue interrumpido por el tacto de Luzu en su mano. 

—Venga, vamos a la cama. 

Estaba por argumentarle lo importante que era saber todo el materia, y cuánto tiempo tardaría más o menos en leerlos de nuevo; cuando fue dirigido lento pero seguro hasta su habitación compartida. Las luces estaban apagadas, y por unos segundos Auron estuvo en la oscuridad absoluta.

Antes que pudiera quejarse, Luzu ya le había empujado a la cama. 

—¿Cuál no recuerdas bien? —preguntó, desconcertándolo. 

Elevó las cejas, y se sintió un tonto. Su novio, sospechando lo que acababa de pasar, rió con suavidad. 

—¿Para qué me lo preguntas?

Luzu sabía que su pregunta no pretendía sonar agresiva, sino sólo curiosa. 

—Venga, contestame.

Dudó unos segundos, y tardó más de lo que hubiera querido en lograr formular palabras. —El de Elisabeth. 

—¿El que trata de la mujer con dolor en las piernas porque está enamorada de su cuñado?

La boca de Auron se abrió, como también sus ojos. Escucharlo había activado el recuerdo de haberlo leído, pero también había creado una incógnita. 

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Una risa se escapó de los labios de Luzu, y pudo sentir su sonrisa incluso después que terminara el sonido. —Te presto atención cuando hablas, Auronsito. 

Tocó su ropa, pidiéndole que se la quitara para acostarse. Tardó un momento en reaccionar, y mucho más en lograr quitarse el jean que tenía. 

Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir, aunque las ganas no le faltaban. Su mente, aunque saturada de información, seguía pensando en las horas que tendría que pasar leyéndolos. 

—Te escucho pensar, sweetheart. Mañana te ayudo a repasarlos, ¿vale? Yo me los sé. 

Auron respiró profundo, para luego dejar ir el aire lentamente, mientras se hundía en el colchón. Dejó escapar un suspiro apenas audible cuando sintió que los brazos cálidos de su novio lo abrazaban, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando el cuerpo ajeno se acomodó a la par del suyo. 

Entre la vigilia y el sueño, pudo disfrutar de la calidez de las manos de Luzu, que hacían maravillas en su cuello tenso. Además, desde que se había acostado, el mayor no dejaba de murmurar, casi como un mantra, lo hermoso e inteligente que era. 

Auron, por primera vez en una semana, durmió tranquilo.


End file.
